Silverwing's Prophecy
by Giracer4
Summary: Set in ancient skyclan, Amberkit, Smokekit, Dawnkit and Moonkit have a destiny. A prophecy arrived on the night of their birth. but first they must grow up and become warriors to meet with their destiny. K for bits of violence. R
1. Mapletails kits

Chapter 1: New kits and Different dens

"her kits are coming! Mapletails kits are coming!" Ashkit hurtled into the medicine den. Silverwing, the Skyclan medicine cat, jumped up "your sure?" "Applefur told me to come get you!" Ashkit dashed out of the den towards the well sheltered nursery. He teetered around the pounding waterfall that blocked the entrance, Silverwing just behind him. Mapletail lay on the grass, panting and straining. Mapletail was going to have 3 kits, at least. "your doing fine, Mapletail." A massive ripple passed down Mapletails stomach, and a soggy ball of black fur fell into the grass. Silverwing licked its chest hard to get it breathing, then handed it to Applefur. "here. Lick it to get it warm." She turned her attention back to Mapletail. "Take this." She shoved a pile of stale-smelling leaves to her muzzle. "you'll be fine. Your doing great." Another ripple went down her stomach, followed by a tiny, smoky gray kit. "Cloverkit, come over here, please." She handed the gray kit to her, showing her how to lick it to get the blood flowing. "Two more, then your done." Mapletail just nodded weakly. "keep it up, your doing fine" Mapletail groaned, and tiny cream-coloured kit fell into the moss. "Ashkit?" he was by her in a flash. "here. Lick it like your sisters doing." She had no more time to explain, the fourth, and final, kit, this one a dark ginger, had fallen out into the grassy bedding. Mapletail sighed and relaxed, rolling over onto her back. Applefur guided the four kits to their mothers belly to suckle.

"Are they alright! Are they alright!" Stormheart burst into the nursery. Mapletail looked up at the grey and black tabby. "we're all fine, Stormheart" she lay back down, sleepily. "You have four healthy kits, Stormheart. Three she-cats and a tom" Silverwing stepped up beside him. "do they have names?" he asked Mapletail softly. She looked up. "No, not yet." Stormheart lay down by her side. "well, the tom can be smokekit. That's the grey one?" Silverwing nodded. "the tiny cream one can be Moonkit." Mapletail whispered, tiredly. "the ginger can be Dawnkit, and the black one…" Silverwing padded gently too his side. "look. She has her eyes open already." The little black kit looked up at her mother. "Amberkit, for her eyes."

"can we please go explore? The nurserys getting boring. We want to go play outside!" Amberkit pleaded. Smokekit and Dawnkit bounced beside her. Moonkit stood behind them "Okay. But I'm coming with you," Mapletail responded. She heaved herself from the grass and walked slowly outside. It was her kits first time out of the nursery. They jumped and splashed around the waterfall pool. She smiled. They would make fine warriors one day.

"come on Dawnkit, lets go explore." Amberkit called to her sister. Moonkit looked up. Smokekit had long fallen asleep by the pool. She hurried to Amberkit and Dawnkit. They looked around, baffled by everything in the camp. It was a warm day in early leaf fall. The Skyclan camp sat in a tiny gully with thick, tall trees leaning over for a roof. Amberkit strained her eyes "There are cats up in the trees!" she exclaimed. "And over there! Theres a cave partway up the cliff." Dawnkit called from her vantage point on a tall spur of rock. "Lets go up there!" Amberkit called. Dawnkit jumped from her rock and chased Amberkit to the valley wall. Without hesitating, Dawnkit bounced onto the wall and scrabbled for a pawhold. Amberkit followed after her.

Up and up they jumped, until Dawnkit found her paws on level ground again. She scrambled up and looked down over the entire camp. "Wow" Amberkit scrambled up beside her. They stood on a wide, sloping ledge, with enough room for three cats to stand side by side. Dawnkit sniffed the air. She turned around and saw a cat push out of the bushes that lined the edge of the packed dirt ledge. "lets go in there"

Amberkit wriggled through the bushes, Dawnkit following behind her. "Wow." The dirt cave looked like a den, with grass flattened into sleeping places around the edges. There was only one cat in there. Dawnkit snuck further inside, to the edge of the dirt wall. The sleeping cat shifted, then suddenly woke, scaring both kits out of there pelts. The cat sniffed about, then blinked open his eyes. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked sharply "don't you know this is the warriors den? Kits aren't supposed to be in here, you know." Dawnkit and Amberkit, backed up, scared. "we were only exploring, we didn't know, were really sorry," Amberkit said, terrified. "its alright. I'm Barkpelt. I'll take you back to the nursery.

Barkpelt helped them back down the cliff, climbing down easily. He nudged them towards the waterfall pool, where Mapletail waited, her tail lashing crossly. "I found these two in the warriors den." Barkpelt explained. "Exploring, they said. "thank you, barkpelt. I'm glad you found them." She looked crossly at the two kits. "Into the nursery"

Moonkit peeked into the den. It smelled of herbs and fresh, calm water. She sniffed the air. There wasn't anybody in there. Moonkit carefully padded through the swaying willow that sheltered the medicine den. Through a curtain of willow branches at the back was an overhang that sheltered Silverwing's herbs and where she slept. A tiny stream ran through the clearing and pooled around the willows roots.

Moonkit peeked under the overhang. It went back much farther than she expected. Silverwing slept just under the overhang. A cave went farther back, with dirt walls pocketed with holes stuffed with roots, seeds and leaves of all sorts. She sniffed. The air was so full of scents she could hardly discern one from another. A pile of large dark green leaves smelt… tangy. a bunch of tiny seeds on a large leaf smelt seductive, kind of sleepy, if sleep had a smell…

"What are you doing in here!?"

Moonkit spun around. Silverwing was marching towards her. She had never guessed that such a gentle cat could look so threatening. "Did you eat anything!" Moonkit shook her head no. "You're sure?" Silverwing calmed down when Moonkit nodded. "Alright. You shouldn't be in here anyways. This is the medicine den. Its where cats come if they get hurt or sick. If some cat is hurt in battle, they come here. Medicine cats can stop the bleeding, or keep it from getting infected.

Moonkit looked questioningly at her, eyes shining. Silverwing smiled, wondering if she had found a future apprentice.

"Moonkit! Where have you been!" Mapletail yelled at the cream-furred kit. "I-I went exploring." Moonkit shrank back from her mothers scolding. "Where did you go exploring! We looked everywhere!" "I-I went to the medicine den." Moonkit replied. "Really! What was it-" Mapletail silenced Amberkit with a flick of her tail. "All three of you will stay in the nursery for the rest of today and all of tommorow." "but-" "Two days!" and she stalked away lashing her tail.

"great. It was your idea, Amberkit! Not what are we going to play!" Dawnkit shouted, stomping her foot. "Yeah. I didn't even go with you, and were stuck in here. On our first day out of the nursery!" smokekit shouted

"we can teach you some battle moves we learnt from the apprentices" Cloverkit and Ashkit bounced into the nursery. They were nearly six moons old, almost apprentices themselves now. "Sure!" all four of them yowled.

Cloverkit ran at an invisible enemy, dived, and flicked out a claw as if slashing a rival clan cat. "did you see! I clawed the fur off that mangy riverclan!" "Riverclan?" Dawnkit asked. "Who are they?" Cloverkit looked at her. "Oh. You wouldn't know yet. There are 5 clans. Riverclan, who live down the river that way," she pointed with her tail "windclan, who live up on the moors, Shadowclan, who live in the marshes past fourtrees, and thunderclan, who live that way, just before fourtrees. All the clans have been competeing for food and territory forever. Oh I can't explain. Lets go to the elders. Littletails the best storyteller ever!" "We should tell Mapletail" it had been nearly a moon since the exploring incident, but the kit's mother was still wary

"Its okay. Your with us. None of the warriors mind us going to see the elders. It keeps us out of their pelts, for one, and the elders aren't nearly as grumpy when kits are around. Lets go!"


	2. Stories and Prophecies

Chapter 2: Stories and Prohpecies

Cloverkit led them down out of the dirt walled nursery cave. The trees overhead blew with a cold leaf-bare wind. Although it didn't reach the gully where Skyclan made their camp, it did keep the cats from sitting in the trees above their heads. "Come on, Moonkit, keep up" Cloverkit called.

"What are you four doing out of the nursery!" Mapletail called from the fresh-kill pile. "I thought you were to stay in the nursery." Mapletail hurried over. "Cloverkit was taking us to see the elders, mother!" Amberkit called, excited. "Their going to tell us about the clans!" Mapletail thought for a moment. "I guess that's alright. As long as you don't go anywhere else." Amberkit glanced excitedly at Smokekit and Dawnkit. They took off across the clearing, before Mapletail could change her mind.

Dawnkit scrambled up the dirt trail to the elders den behind Amberkit. She couldn't wait to her about the clans. All the tales about hunting and fighting! She followed Cloverkit as she pushed through a thick, thorny bush under a wide overhang where the elders made their nests.

Three old cats lay in the shelter of the overhang, away from the early leaf-fall winds. A ginger apprentice bent over one of them, a piece of moss dipped in something foul in his paws. Cloverkit flicked her tail "Hi Sunpaw." "Hi" his mew came out muffled, distracted by the gray cat he was tending too. "Mouse bile." Cloverkit whispered "hes putting it on Owlwhiskers tick." A pale ginger tabby lifted her head near the back of the den. "Hello, Cloverkit, hello little ones." She purred. "that's Sweetpelt. She's really nice. Not as good a storyteller as Littletail, though" as Cloverkit whispered, the last cat in the den lifted her head and blinked, as though just waking up. "Hi Littletail!" Cloverkit turned her head towards the old black cat. "Can you tell us a story?" Cloverkit asked without hesitating. "sure I can. Which one would you like to hear?" "About the clans, and the forest" Amberkit piped up "And the river, and fourtrees" smokekit joined in. "And…" Dawnkit was about to add. "So you want to know about the clans, hmm" Littletail said. "it all started when…" "you might not be able to stay for all of it, though." Owlwhisker interrupted, looking at Cloverkit. "I heard that Rainstar plans to have your apprentice ceremony at sunhigh today" "Really! That's great! I have to find Ashkit!" Cloverkit streaked out of the elders den in a flash. The four kits stared after. "Lucky! I wish we were going to be apprentices today." Smokekit said. "It'll be your turn soon enough. Now, do you want to hear that story?" the four of them turned and nodded. "it all started when the cats of old came into the forest for the first time. Some were kittypets who dreamed about what would be out in the forest. Others were rogues and loners who knew there was something more than living to stay alive. There were no clans at first, but the cats lived where their favourite prey lived. The mouse pouncers stayed to the undergrowth in the forest, where they could stalk their prey. The squirrel hunters stayed in the sparse pine woods to the north. The rabbit chasers kept to the moorland to the west. The fish catchers settled far down the river, where the fish ran thick.

The tree-climbers stayed in the thickest forest, where they could hunt birds from the trees. Then the warrior code was formed…" "whats that?" Dawnkit interrupted "The warrior code is the way of the warrior. It states what is right and what is wrong. They deicieded that the groups of warriors would come together as a clan, which resulted in the 5 clans. They also deicided that the five clans would come together to share news in peace every full moon." "They? Who's They?" Moonkit asked "They, are Starclan. They are the sixth clan. When warriors die, they join Starclan. Starclan sees everything, sometimes they send medicine cats signs of the future as warnings." Littletail saw Moonkit's eyes shining. "Starclan watch over the clans. But even so, there are battles. Fights over prey, borders." Amberkits eyes were shining, though Moonkit didn't seemed particularly excited. Littletail knew that great things were planned for these kits. But Starclan knows were their paths would lead.

Silverwing turned over in her sleep. She was dreaming.

In her dream, Silverwing watched the moon from the crest above fourtrees. It was bright and full. There were cats in the clearing below, two groups. A cat from each group were talking together under the light of the full moon. suddenly, another very large group of cats charged into the clearing and attacked! The fight was very bloody, Silverwing could tell. A bright orange cat rose up in the fighting. It was a magnificent fighter, taking on dozens of cats of a time. In the distance, she saw smoke rising from the forest, curling with a column of mist. Suddeny, other black silluetes charged into the clearing and started fighting on the side of the orange cat. Suddenly, the sun peeked over the horizon, making the sky shine with colors. Everybody stopped fighting with the coming of dawn. A loud, strong voice echoed all around her. It said

Moon shines with dawn for peace between two

Amber at fourtrees, the fighting anew

Smoke and Mist together save

But dawn brings peace to end the day


	3. Moonkit the Medicine cat

chapter 3: Moonkit the Medicine cat

Moonkit woke up sleepily. She blinked her eyes open. Outside the nursery everything glowed white. It was late at night, in the middle of leaf-bare. Her, Amberkit, Smokekit, and Dawnkit were nearing three moons old now. Her three littermates were desperate to become Warrior apprentices, but Moonkit wasn't completely sure. She poked Smokekit in the side. "Wake up and play with me!" she whispered. Smokekit shook his head. "Go away, Moonkit" he grumbled "I don't feel well." Moonkit blinked, then sniffed. The air around her brother was stale with sickness. She felt his pelt. It was burning hot!" she hurried outside for some snow. She shoved it in for Smokekit. She pressed it on his fur. It started to melt almost imeidiatly, but Smokekit sighed in relief. Moonkit hurried over to Mapletail. She tried to prod her mother awake, but backed away in shock when her pelt was nearly as hot as her brothers. Quickly she checked Amberkit and Dawnkit. They were both fine. She nudged them awake. "Mapletail and Smokekit are really sick. Come on, get up." She showed them how to rub snow into the sick cats pelts, then looked around, panicked. Applefur had moved back to the warriors den when Cloverpaw and Ashpaw had become apprentices. They were the only ones in the nursery. The Medicine den! Moonkit slapped her tail on the ground for being so stupid. She bounded out of the den, past the frozen pool, and towards the snowy willow where Silverwing slept.

Silverwing woke to find a kit poking her side. "Silverwing! Silverwing, please get up!" It was Moonkit. Silverwing had grown to like the kit. "Mapletail and Smokekit are really sick. Their pelts are burning, and the whole den smells of sickness!" Silverwing bounded up, all tiredness forgotten. "Lead the way."

Dawnkit looked up to see Moonkit coming back with Silverwing. She was glad. Her paws had long gone numb with cold, but Mapletail seemed no better. Beside her, Amberkit worked on Smokekit.

Silverwing sniffed around. "Deffinitly Greencough." She looked at Moonkit. "Good job coming to get me when you did. Was it your idea to rub snow in their fur?" She nodded meekly. "Smart. Moonkit, can you go to the cave where the herbs are? You need to get me some catmint for Mapletail and Smokekit. It smells very sweet and has small leaves with jagged edges. There should be quite a bit in the pile. Can you take Amberkit and Dawnkit with you? I don't want them getting sick too. Tell them to make a nest in the willow." Moonkit nodded, then hurried out of the cave, beckoning to her littermates with her tail.

"You two stay here." Moonkit left her sisters by the willow roots. "You might get sick in the nursery." She hurried on, into the sheltered overhang and examined the leaves there.

Reaching her paw into a little hole high above her head, she pulled a bundle of leaves down. They smelt sweet, and had jagged edged leaves. Moonkit grabbed the bundle in her mouth and hurried to the nursery.

"I hope Smokekit and Mapletail are okay." Amberkit said worriedly. "They seemed really sick"

"They'll be okay." Dawnkit said, breaking the ice on the pool in the roots of the willow with one paw. "They have Silverwing to look after them. And Moonkit." She added, with a pointed glance at her sister. "Moonkit? Why should that matter?" Dawnkit rolled her eyes. "Can't you tell that Moonkit doesn't really want to become a warrior?" "Doesn't want to be a Warrior!" Amberkit seemed shocked. "Moonkit will be a Medicine cat. I'm almost sure about it" Amberkit shrugged. "If that's what she wants. I'm going to be a warrior!" to punctuate it, she dropped into a crouch and pounced on her littermate. Dawnkit dropped and twisted, throwing off her sister. Amberkit pounced again, and they dropped into a wrestle on the packed dirt of the medicine den floor.

Moonkit dropped the herbs beside Silverwing, who crouched beside Smokekit, rubbing snow into his fur. She nodded and pushed two crumpled leaves towards Smokekit "Make him eat them." She told Moonkit. Moonkit nudged Smokekit, who looked up bleary-eyed. "Eat these, Smokekit. They'll make you feel better. He licked the leaves, then spat them out. "They taste yucky." He mumbled. "you'll get better if you eat them." Smokekit obediently lapped them up. "Water?" he groaned. Moonkit bounded to Silverwing "He wants water." "Did he eat the catmint?" Moonkit nodded. "Then get him some. Theres a pile of moss in my den. Dip some in water and bring it in here." Moonkit jumped up to leave.

Amberkit looked up as Moonkit hurried into the willow clearing. She watched her grab some moss and dip in the pool next to where she lay. She jumped up. "are they alright?" Amberkit asked. Moonkit nodded, then dropped her moss in surprise as a ginger warrior, Foxtail, pushed through the hanging branches. He smelt of Greencough. Moonkit glanced around. She shoved Dawnkit out of her nest by the pool and told Foxtail to lie down there. She called Amberkit over "Rub snow in his fur to cool him down. I have to bring some water to Smokekit. I'll ask Silverwing what to do." Moonkit dipped a fresh piece of moss and hurried back to the nursey. She found him lying on his back, still feverish. She squeezed the water into his mouth, then left the moss by his side, in case he wanted more. Silverwing was still trying to coax Mapletail to eat the catmint. "Silverwing, Foxtail's sick too. He came to the medicine den, and he smells like Greencough." Silverwing nodded. "Give him some catmint, just a small pawfull. Then a poppyseed to make him sleep. You stay with Foxtail. I'm going to try to move Mapletail. She seems to be getting a bit better. Moonkit nodded, then hurried out of the nursery.

Under the willow, Moonkit found not only Foxtail, but Birdpaw, as well. Dawnkit was rubbing snow into her fur, while Amberkit kept on with Foxtail. Moonkit hurried into the herb storage. She took a small mouthful of catmint and gave some to Birdpaw and some to Foxtail. Birdpaw ate hers without complaint, then swallowed the poppyseed, while Foxtail pushed his away. Moonkit whirled around as Silverwing pushed through the branches, supporting an exhausted and very sick Mapletail. Stormheart hurried after them, holding Smokekit by his scruff. Silverwing laid Mapletail down gently in a mossy nest by Birdpaw. Her father laid her brother down in the moss next to his mother. "You kits can go back to the nursery now." Silverwing said. "its very late. You go with them, Stormheart." She told the Warrior. "they need someone to look after them." He nodded, then herded Dawnkit and Amberkit away. It was past moonhigh. "Moonkit?" Silverwing asked. Moonkit turned around. "Can you stay and help? I should go and check the dens for any signs of greencough. I need someone to watch the sick cats. Right now there's no one else awake." Moonkit nodded happily. She was very tired, but there wasn't anything she liked better than this. Plus, she would never be able to sleep after this.

By dawn there was three more cats in the medicine den. Sweetpelt and Ashpaw came when Silverwing caught them sick in their dens. Redstripe came to the medicine den himself when he woke up and felt sick. Moonkit had helped Silverwing treat all the cats. She had stayed the night in the medicine den. She supposed it would be a nice place to sleep, with the trickle of the stream and smell of herbs, but with the stale scent of greencough, it was horrible. Moonkit woke up tired, like she hadn't slept at all. She sniffed around the sick cats. Birdpaw and Mapletail seemed to be getting better. But the rest of the cats seemed the same, or worse. Smokekit fidgeted in his sleep, Which made Moonkit uneasy. Silverwing slept under the dirt overhang in her sheltered nest. She had worked her paws off, Moonkit could tell. She wouldn't wake her just yet. "water?" Ashpaws feeble mew sounded from the nest where he slept. She lept up and soaked some moss for him. Carying it in her mouth, she brought it over and squeezed it into his open mouth. He mumbled his thanks. "Moonkit?" she heard Silverwing meow behind her. "You should go back to the nursery, Moonkit. But before you go, you did well tonight, Moonkit. Very well. Far better than any other kit your age could. I was thinking, well, maybe, when your old enough, would you like to be my apprentice?" Moonkits eyes brightened "Really! Learn to be a Medicine cat!?" Silverwing examined her with kind eyes. "Think carefully. Medicine cats can't ever have kits. They don't hunt or fight like other cats." she said "That's fine. Please can I?" Moonkit begged "If your sure" Moonkit nodded. Silverwing smiled. "When the time comes, its yours"


	4. Training and Tree-running

Chapter 4: Training and Tree-running

"Amberkit, from this moment you will be known as Amberpaw. Nightclaw, you are without an apprentice since Birdtail was made warrior. You will be mentor to Amberpaw." Rainstar spoke from on top of the fallen tree that bridged the small gully. Amberpaw bent to lick his shoulder as he rested his muzzle on her head.

"Dawnkit, from this moment you will be known as Dawnpaw. Poppystripe, she will be your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all the warrior skills you learned." Dawnpaw bent to lick her new mentors shoulder, Poppystripe rested her muzzle on her head.

"Smokekit, from this day forward you will be known as Smokepaw. Pineheart, this is too your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all your bravery and loyalty." Smokepaw licked his mentors shoulder as Pineheart touched his head with his muzzle.

"Moonkit" Dawnpaw, Amberpaw, and Smokepaw prodded each other and watched expectantly. Rainstar continued. "you have shown an interest in herbs and healing. Silverwing has offered to take you on as her apprentice." Moonkit bounced excitedly. "Moonkit, do you accept the Post of apprentice to Silverwing?" he asked "Yes" Moonkit answered seriously. "From this moment on Moonkit, you will be known as Moonpaw." Silverwing rested her muzzle on her head, Moonpaw licked her shoulder respectfully. They went to stand beside Moonpaws littermates. "Amberpaw! Dawnpaw! Smokepaw! Moonpaw!" their clanmates sitting in the gully and up in the trees cheered. The cheering was suddenly cut off with a yowl. Amberpaw sniffed. The scent was unfamiliar, but it smelt like trees, and mice. "Rainstar!" the strange cat yowled. He was bleeding from severel different cuts and bites. She had never seen wounds like those before. "You have to help us! Windclan's attacking our camp!" Rainstar, shocked, lept from the tree. "Sunfall, Ravenpelt, Gingerblaze, Cloverpelt, Bluetail, and Ashclaw. Snowwhisker, your in charge of camp." Rainstar and the warriors he had called left camp by scrambling strait up the camp wall. When the Skyclan cats reached the top, they kept on climbing, into the trees. Soon they were out of sight. The other cat, the one who had come to get Rainstars help, had flopped on his side. Silverwing stood over him, trying to get him to the medicine den. Moonpaw scampered over to join her, together they supported the warrior to the medicine den. When the reached the willow, Moonpaw jumped to make a nest for the stranger. Silverwing laid him down in the moss and went to the herb store, beckoning with her tail for Moonpaw to follow.

"this is Marigold. Its good for keeping infection away. We'll bring some of this out for a poultice for Seedfur." Silverwing said. "wheres Seedfur from?" Moonpaw asked. "Thunderclan. But this fight has been brewing for a long time. Windclans leader is called Stonestar. A more ambitious cat I have never met. Hes trying to make Windclan stronger, by gaining more territory and possibly more cats." Silverwings voice took on a seriosness it hadn't had before. "Cats will die before Stonestar is stopped." Silverwing took the marigold and some cobweb and left the herb store, Moonpaw following after her.

Moonpaw watched as Silverwing treated Seedfurs wounds. She pressed cobweb on scratches and bites to stop bleeding, then chewed Marigold and rubbed it into the wounds. She bound it with cobweb and moved onto the next. The last wound, a claw scratch on his left flank, Moonpaw treated herself, guided by Silverwing. The Marigold tasted yucky, but she chewed it anyway. They bound the last one in cobweb and left Seedfur to sleep. "go get something from the fresh-kill pile, and bring me something too." Silverwing told Moonpaw. She nodded, then bounced out of the willow.

She picked two sparrows for Silverwing and a thrush for herself, then hauled them back to the medicine den.

Amberpaw and Dawnpaw pushed their way into the apprentices den under a very wide dirt overhang. There was fresh moss scattered around the den, all they needed to do was collect it. Dawnpaw chose a tough dirt shelf halfway up the cave wall. She liked sleeping off the ground. Amberpaw found a shelter mini cave right underneath her. Smokepaw would have to sleep somewhere else, Dawnpaw thought. "Dawnpaw!" Poppystripe called from outside the den. "Don't you want to go out into the forest?" Dawnpaw jumped up and raced outside. Amberpaw followed her sister out just as quickly. Nightclaw stepped towards her. "I suppose you want to go too. Alright. Out we go."

Dawnpaw and Amberpaw stood in the tangled underbush of skyclan territory, gazing around in disbleif. "How do you get around through all the underbrush?" Dawnpaw asked. Poppystripe nodded "Good question. Like this." Poppystripe gave a massive leap into a tall oak tree. She ran in a complete circle around them, staying off the ground, and partially out of sight. She dropped on the other side of them, hanging to a branch with the claws on her forepaws stuck into the bark. "Skyclan cats run through trees because there is too much under brush in our territory to hunt or travel quickly. We hunt from trees, too." "That's right. First lesson-tree-climbing. We won't be going far until you two master the basics of tree running, either." He nodded at a towering maple near the center of the small clearing. "Have at her. See how high you can get." Amberpaw looked at her sister. "I'll beat you to the top!" she ran and gave an enormous leap, scrabbling for a hold. Dawnpaw followed after her. Tree climbing was exhilarating. Amberpaw looked down and saw Poppystripe and Nightclaw far below. "Stop there Amberpaw!" Amberpaw grudgingly stopped on a sturdy branch. Dawnpaw joined her a moment later. Amberpaw looked down to see Poppystripe and Nightclaw climbing the tree next to theirs. A second later, they both arrived on a branch just across from the one she was sitting on. "Okay. Good job, the both of you. Now, try to come over from that tree to this one. Amberpaw, you first." Nightclaw said. Amberpaw edged out to the end of her branch. It started to bend under her weight. She backed up hesitantly. "Use the branch like a spring" Poppystripe advised "Take a run at it, and when you feel it bending, jump." Amberpaw nodded, backed up, and ran down the branch. It started to bend, but she ran just a bit too far. When Amberpaw jumped, the branch sprang her out of her tree, and past the one where Nightclaw and Poppystripe sat as well. She tumbled through the air, yowling, and hit the trunk of an old oak several foxlengths away. Nightclaw, hoping his new apprentice was fine, sprang towards her through the trees. Poppystripe followed. Dawnpaw sat nervous on her branch. She didn't want to go flying like Amberpaw, but she did want to try tree-running. Finally, she gave up holding back. How hard could it be? She backed up, then ran at the branch and jumped just when it started bending. She landed perfectly at the next tree. Okay, she thought 'I can do this'. She ran and jumped again, and again until she found a steady rythim. It was so natural, just like walking on ground. All too soon she reached the place where Amberpaw fell. Dawnpaw dropped out of the tree with a humph. "Are you all right, Amberpaw!" her littermate just groaned in response. "She'll be fine. She hit her head pretty hard, though. We'll take her to get checked over by Silverwing. As for you, though. How did you get here so fast? I thought we left you in that tree?!" Poppystripe asked, obviously impressed. "I used that spring thing you showed Amberpaw!" She looked at Dawnpaw skeptically. "Right after your littermate nearly killed herself!? Are you insane!?" Dawnpaw shrank from the ginger warriors critizing. "No." Poppystripe corrected herself. "You're an apprentice. your supposed to do stupid things. That's how you learn." Dawnpaw smiled. She liked Poppystripe.

Moonpaw looked up from the herbs she was sorting when the hanging willow branches rustled. Poppystripe and Nightclaw, supporting a woozy black apprentice. "Amberpaw!" she yowled. Her littermate looked up with unfocused eyes. "Moonpaw?" she whispered weakly. Moonpaw nodded. "Lie her down over here, beside the pool." She spoke to the two warriors. "What happened?"

"We were practicing tree-running. It's the first thing every apprentice learns. She sprang to hard and flew into a tree. She should be okay. She just hit her head pretty hard." Moonpaw nodded. She didn't know what to do for head injuries yet. "I'd better go get Silverwing. She's checking on Fawncloud right now." Moonpaw bounded out from the willow. The nursery smelt like home. It reminded her it was only her first day as an apprentice. Silverwing was over in the corner, bringing borage leaves to Fawncloud, so she'd have plenty of milk when her kits came. She was bound to be nervous, or so Silverwing said. Her mate, Rainstar, had gone to help thunderclan. "Silverwing? Moonpaw started "Amberpaw hit her head pretty hard. I don't know what to do for that." "Hmm? Oh, I'll be right there, Moonpaw. For now, just give her some Cob nuts for her headache, she's bound to have one, and Rasberry leaves for the pain. Tell her to try not to move, as well" Moonpaw nodded and headed back to the medicine den.

"Rasberry leaves, raspberry leaves… Ah!" Moonpaw murmered to herself as she searched, "Then cob nuts…" she reached into the hole in the wall and hooked one with her claw. Carrying the two in her mouth, she went back to Amberpaw.

"Here, eat these. They'll help with the pain." Moonpaw told Amberpaw, pushing the leaves towards her. Moonpaw started biting through the cobnut shell with her teeth, as Silverwing had shown her just that morning. The shell snapped in two, Moonpaw spat it out, and gave one half to Amberpaw "eat that. It'll make your head feel better." Amberpaw licked up the nut obligingly. "Go ahead and sleep now." Moonpaw told her. She nodded and fell fast asleep.

Smokepaw followed his mentor, Petalwhisker, through the valley trail. It went for a much longer time than he suspected. "the valley was carved out by a tiny stream that runs into the river. The river is much deeper here than it is in Riverclan territory, because of the beaver dam." It was hard to walk along the stream without getting his paws soaked. Late in newleaf like this, it was bound to be fuller than normal. Petalwhisker reached a bend in the stream. With a flick of her tail, she jumped up the walls of the gorge. Smokepaw followed her, though with difficulty. When he reached the top he gasped, and looked across the deep river. It was a muddy brown, with oaks and maples shadowing it heavily. "Never go in the river unless you can swim. There's hardly any current here, but the water is well over a cats head." Lectured Petalwhisker. "Its easier to cross in the trees." Her eyes brightened. "Speaking of which, I'll show you how to climb them."

Dawnpaw made it back to camp exhausted. After they had taken Amberpaw to the medicine den, Poppystripe took her back and spent till well after sunhigh adjusting her tree-running until she felt like a squirrel. Near the end, Poppystipe deemed her fast enough to keep up to go see the river. On their way back to camp, Poppystripe had caught a thrush in the trees and caught with a leap so huge Dawnpaw was astounded. Back at the camp, Poppystripe told her to get something to eat and then rest. Dawnpaw was more than happy too do so.

Back in the apprentices den, Dawnpaw had scrambled onto her mossy ledge when Smokepaw pushed through the hanging roots to his nest under long, hanging roots. "What happened to Amberpaw?" Smokepaw asked. "She hit her head. She'll be staying in the medicine den tonight, I expect." Dawnpaw told her brother. "that's too bad. She's missing our first night in the apprentice den." Dawnpaw nodded. Out of all of them, she guessed, Amberpaw wanted to be a warrior most.


	5. Dream till Dawn

Chapter 5: Dream till Dawn

Silverwing woke Moonpaw from her nap. "Moonpaw, it's the half moon tonight. We must go to the Moonstone. The apprentice jumped up, her eyes glittering. She would go to be formally accepted by starclan as an apprentice medicine cat. The Skyclan cats journey to the moonstone was longer than the other cats, as they had to cross both Windclan and Thunderclan territory. Moonpaw followed Silverwing up out of the ravine over the nursery and past the leaders den.

Moonpaw followed Silverwing up into the trees. She hadn't had much practise with tree-running, not like Dawnpaw or Smokepaw, but she was fast enough to travel.

They crossed the Thunderclan border without touching the ground. Moonpaw caught Silverwing glance cuirosly at the direction of the camp. Moonpaw didn't have to ask. It had been half a moon since Rainstars patrol had left to help Thunderclan with Windclan. They still hadn't returned. "I'll ask Daisypelt, or maybe Sheepfur. The Thunderclan and Windclan medicine cats." she said, catching Moonpaws puzzled look. "I'll ask Starclan about it tonight. But for now, we'd best be quiet. Warriors are forbidden to stop cats on their way to the moonstone, but with Stonestar and Windclan, we never know.

Silverwing dropped to the ground on the edge of a hollow. "This is fourtrees, where the clans meet every full moon in peace. There was a Gathering the night before you were made apprentices, so there won't be one for a while yet." They crossed through the middle of the hollow and came out on high moorland. "Windclan territory. Keep quiet." They had only gone a few foxlenghts when a cat yowled from ahead of them. It started running at them! "Run!" Silverwing hissed. The two she-cats pelted across the moor, running at a diagonal to get away from their pursuer. Suddenly, Moonpaw felt something tugging at her leg. She had got her hind leg stuck in a bramble! She kept tugging. It wouldn't come loose! "Silverwing!" she yowled "I'm stuck!" Silverwing turned around "Mousedung" she muttered. Silverwing came and started nipping at the tendrils. It was no use. The windclan cat was here. Silverwing stepped in front of Moonpaw, claws out, ready to fight. Then Moonpaw saw her jump in surprise. "Sheepfur!" she said happily "I thought it was windclan warriors. He nodded, still breathing heavily. "Stonestar didn't want me to come tonight. He said we don't need the help of those old starry cats. can't you see how well Windclans doing without any help from them. I think he's just scared of what they'll say. I've tried to convince him to stop this, trying to take the entire forest, but he won't bother listening. I don't know what to do! I wish Yellowbird were here." Sheepfur hung his head. Silverwing touched his back gently with her tail. "Its alright. Your still young, but you had finished your training before she died, you will be able to cope with Stonestar." "but Stonestar actually _listened _to Yellowbird. If she was here, she could stop him." Sheepfur fretted. "It is not the duty of the medicine cats themselves to be wise, but of Starclan to speak through them. ask them tonight at the Moonstone." She said. Moonpaw sniffed the air, then looked up as another cat approaching. Silverwing looked up as well. "Darkpool?" She asked. The older she-cat nodded. "Have Mossfoot and Snowflower shown up yet?" Darkpool asked. Just then, two new scents hit her nose. "is that them?" Moonpaw asked, looking at two silleutes in the distance. "So it is. Well spotted, youngster." Darkpool looked at Moonpaw. "Your Silverwings new apprentice, Moonpaw, by now?" Moonpaw nodded, curiose at how the older she-cat knew her name. "Last time Silverwing said something about Moonkit helping her with sick cats." Darkpool looked at Moonpaw. "Suppose that was you, then?" Moonpaw nodded shyly. "You'll make a fine medicine cat someday." Darkpool turned her attention to the approaching cats. "Hello, Mossfoot, Snowflower." She said. Silverwing nodded to each of them in turn. "I'm getting too old for this." The older one, Mossfoot, grumbled, and flopped on his side. Snowflower, who must've been his apprentice, nudged him back on his paws. "We need to keep moving if we're to make to mothermouth by moonrise." The Medicine cats nodded and headed away toward the west.

Moonpaw shivered outside mothermouth. It was getting colder as the sun went down. The moon was high in the sky before the older medicine cats got to their paws and headed into the cold tunnel. Silverwing nudged her, and they entered the cavern together. The dark surrounded her, suffocating her. They padded through the dark, pawsteps echoing of stone walls. They were walking for a long time before Moonpaw felt the darkness open up. A beam of moonlight lit the underground cave, showing Moonpaw a large, shimmering stone that towered towards the roof. The medicine cats fanned out around the stone and lay down. Silverwing stepped forward and spoke to the sky. "I bring Moonpaw before you tonight to be accepted as medicine cat apprentice in the eyes of Starclan. Guide her in your ways, give her the wisdom to do well in the role you have laid out for her. Nudged forward by Silverwing, Moonpaw laid down towards the stone. Silverwing lay beside her. The moon was crossing just overhead as the moonstone lit up, billions of stars sparkling in its depths. It lit the entire cavern with a blinding light. Moonpaw glanced around blinking, to see what the other cats were doing. They had all touched their noses to the stone and were sleeping. "Touch the stone with your nose and dream till dawn" Silverwing whispered in her ear. A moment later, her mentors breathing slowed, and Moonpaw reached out unsurely to touch the moonstone, and instantly fell asleep.

Moonpaw walked in a Forest where everything glowed a sparkling white. The ground and trees seemed covered in frost, all though it was obviously the height of Greenleaf.

She pushed through a bush, and found herself in a frosty fourtrees, surrounded by cats with stars in their fur. "Welcome, Moonpaw" The voice seemed to swell from all the cats around her. A tawny and white she-cat approached her. "I'm Sweetbrook, this is Nuttail." She said, beckoning to the small tom behind her. "We welcome you as a medicine cat apprentice in the sight of all Starclan." They cats around the hollow took up a chant "Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" "can I have a moment, Sweetbrook?" She looked behind her then backed to the side, "Anytime." A light gray tom padded towards her. She somehow recognized him. Then it hit her. "Rainstar! Why are you here?" Moonpaw asked, hesitantly. "Why, isn't it obvious? I lost my eighth life in the battle with windclan. I lost my ninth trying to escape after they had imprisoned us and all the resisting Thunderclan warriors. Follow me." The Skyclan leader lept through the bushes and climbed a tree. She followed him through the pathless branches until they reached a small pile of rocks. It smelt foul, like sickness and crowfood. "This is where Stonestar is keeping us. Thunderclan call it Snakerocks. It's crawling with adders." He circled the rocks, still in the trees. He flicked his ears towards a cave in the rocks. "they have guards posted by the cave night and day. The camp is in a ravine very near here. Any noise would be heard. These cats only chance is a night attack, from the trees, with as little sound as possible." He caught Moonpaws curios look. "They aren't all dead down there. Tell Silverwing that Daisytails alright. She was taken captive too, for trying to help Sunfall and Ravenpelt get away. And tell Snowwhisker that she is the leader of skyclan." Rainstar, and all the forest around him started to fade. "One more thing, before I go, tell Silverwing the Prophecy of moon, amber, smoke, and dawn will now come to pass." He spoke, then disappeared altogether, leaving Moonpaw confused and scrambling in darkness.

She woke with a start. In front of her the Moonstone was dead, just a chunk of rock in the dark. By the sounds, the other medicine cats were getting up to leave. Moonpaw jumped up and joined Silverwing, who was standing by the edge of the cavern. Together, they plunged into the dark tunnel.

Sitting outside mothermouth, waiting for the other medicine cats, Moonpaw thought she'd try to hunt. She'd never had a lesson, but how hard could it be? She dropped instinctively into a crouch and stalked towards a mouse nibbling a seed. It must never have seen a cat before. Moonpaw pounced, and came up with a dead mouse. "Good catch!" Silverwing called from the rock "medicine cats don't normaly hunt, but we won't say no to a bit of prey." Moonpaw took her mouse back to the rocks as Silverwing left up a tree in search of a bird. Darkpool came out of the tunnel. "You caught that?" Moonpaw nodded, her mouth full. "Good catch." She said approvingly. Mossfoot, breathing heavily and leaning on Snowflower, came out of the tunnel, followed by Sheepfur.

"We're all here? Lets go then. Silverwing finished her thrush. And stood up, Moonpaw doing the same. All the medicine cats took off together.

"So, Moonpaw. What did you dream?" Silverwing asked her apprentice in the trees over thunderclan territory. "I-well it started in fourtrees. All the starclan members were welcoming me, and I met Sweetbrook and Nuttail." Silverwing nodded. "They welcomed me when I was a new apprentice, too. Go on." Moonpaw nodded. "And I met Rainstar." Moonpaw turned to look at Silverwings shocked expression. "Rainstar!? He's dead!?" She asked, shocked. Moonpaw nodded. "He said he lost one life in the battle, then another trying to escape when they were imprisoned in Thunderclan territory." "Imprisoned! Why would Stonestar do that!" "He wanted to get more warriors for his cause. Rainstar and the Skyclan patrol refused. So did a bunch of Thunderclan cats. including Daisytail." Moonpaw said pointedly. Her mentor flicked her tail thoughtfully. "That's why she didn't show up tonight." Moonpaw nodded."Rainstar took me through Thunderclan territory. He showed me where the cats were imprisoned. It's a place called Snakerocks, near the Thunderclan camp." Silverwing looked stunned. "He showed you where! That's great! We'll rescue our warriors! We have to get back to camp and tell Snowwhisker." She bolted through the trees. Moonpaw hesitated, then followed her. She would tell her the last thing Rainstar had said later.

Silverwing and Moonpaw stood with Snowwhisker. Silverwing had just told her about Rainstar. "Wh-what? Me?! I never wanted to be leader." She stuttered. "That's exactly why you'll make a great leader." Silverwing told her. "I will travel with you to the Moonstone tommorow. But right now you must tell the clan." Snowwhiskers face fell. "They won't like this. Rainstar was their leader for many seasons. They don't even have a body to mourn.


	6. Clan meetings and new leaders

Chapter 6: Clan meetings and New leaders

Amberpaw and Dawnpaw jumped up. "Battle training? Finaly!" Smokepaw was out hunting. Nightclaw had just poked his head in the den and told them to head for the training island. They both bounced out of the den and followed Nightclaw out of the ravine.

"Now, watch me." Poppystripe told the two apprentices. "I'm going to attack Nightclaw. This is called a dash-and-jump move." Poppystripe squared off with Nightclaw and ran in to swipe him, claws sheathed, on the side, then jumped away with a tremendous leap before Nightclaw could get a blow in. "Dawnpaw, you try it on me. Amberpaw, you try it with Nightclaw." Dawnpaw squared off with Poppystripe and ran at her. She swiped, but missed, and fell on her side in the dirt. Amberpaw ran at Nightclaw at the same moment. She swiped, and nearly bowled the older tom over with her strength. She lept away neatly before he could get his balance. "Good job! You'll be a great warrior one day, Amberpaw!" Amberpaws eyes shone. "you too, Dawnpaw. It needs a little work, though." Dawnpaw looked at her paws. "It was only your first go. Come on, try again."

By the end of the day, Amberpaw had gone on to Tree-drop attacks, and Dawnpaw barely perfectected the Dash-and-jump. The next day, Poppystripe promised to take her hunting. That, at least, was something she _could _do.

Snowwhisker jumped up on the fallen log. He had no idea how to tell the clan. But he called them together anyway.

"May all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" He yowled. The cats slowly assembled beneath the fallen tree that bridged the ravine. "I call you here today with bad news. Some of the worst, I think, a deputy would ever have to tell his clan." He paused, letting it sink in. "Moonpaw had a dream last night at the moonpool. In it, she met Rainstar." There was a pause, as the meaning of the words hit. Distressed cries echoed off the walls of the camp. "Wait! Theres more!" Snowwhisker called. The yowls died down. "She also dreamed of where the rest of our warriors, and some of Thunderclans, are being held prisoner!" the cats yowled excitedly. "Tonight, we will sit vigil for Rainstar. Tommorow, I will go to the Moonstone to receive my nine lives and new name. The net night, We Attack Windclan!" The cats in the clearing yowled their approval. Snowwhisker lept from the tree.

Smokepaw and Petalwhisker got back very late that night. She had taken him hunting by the Cottonwood tree, way down by fourtrees. They returned to find the all the cats of Skyclan sitting in the clearing, looking at their paws or staring into Silverpelt. Petalwhisker was instantly worried. This would only happen if a cat had died. But she couldn't find a body. "Whats happened, Petalwhisker?" Smokepaw asked. Petalwhisker explained her concerned, then padded up quietly to Bluetail to ask. "Rainstar is dead." He explained hoarsely "he was killed in the battle with windclan. The rest of the patrol and some thunderclan cats are taken prisoner." He spoke quickly. Petalwhisker seemed shocked. She walked back to Smokepaw and explained. They both sat in the warm night, staring at the stars.

The night after the news about Rainstar, Silverwing took Snowwhisker to the Moonstone, telling Moonpaw to stay behind and watch the clan. Silverwing and Snowwhisker left the ravine around mid-morning. "Check on Fawncloud, please, Moonpaw? And we're running low on Juniper." Silverwing wanted to get to the Moonstone before moonrise.

Dawnpaw was having a great morning. she had Tree-run to the Sun-oaks before Poppystripe had even woke up. She had told Amberpaw where she was going, though, and Amberpaw had promised to repeat them to Poppystripe. Dawnpaw didn't want to think of what would happen if she forgot. On her way to the Sun-oaks, she came across a nest of Sparrows. She caught two before they had noticed what hit them. the rest scrambled away. Dawnpaw left them on a higher branch for safe keeping. Countinueing on to the Sun-oaks, she caught a thrush, then a swallow. on the ground, she saw a huge raven pecking at the ground. Excited about the biggest bird she had ever seen, much less caught, filled her with adrenaline. She crept through the trees till she was right over top. Careful not to crack any twigs, she dropped from her branch. The bird looked up and flew, startled, strait into Dawnpaws claws. She brought it down with a crash and killed it quickly. Poppystripe, Amberpaw and Nightclaw exploded from the trees above her head, landing hard on the ground. "Amazing! I've never seen an apprentice hunt like that before!" Poppystripe shouted, surprised and delighted. "Nightclaw nodded "Impressive. That bird will feed the queens for a week!" Amberpaw just stared at her in shock. "Have you caught anything else?" Poppystripe asked. Dawnpaw nodded "Two sparrows, a thrush, and a swallow." Poppystripe looked at her, impressed. "You're an amazing hunter already, and after training for only a moon? I swear, you'll be a warrior in a matter of moons." She ranted. "Okay. Take your raven, and as many other pieces as you can carry back to camp. Then come back to do some more hunting. You didn't think I'd let you off that easy!"

Dawnpaw returned tripping over her crow, with her two sparrows tucked under chin. She dropped them on the slowly filling fresh-kill pile, and was imediatley congratulated by Stormheart. "Great catch, Dawnpaw." He said, proud of his daughter, then walked away with a sparrow in his mouth. Dawnpaw bounced back out into the forest, ready to get hunting.

Moonpaw was checking up on Fawncloud, just as Silverwing told her to. She hadn't been doing too well since Rainstar, who was her mate, had died. "Here. Thyme, for shock. Borage, for your milk, and a poppy seed, to help you sleep." Fawncloud murmed tiredly, pushing the herbs away. "You need to eat these, Fawncloud. These will help your kits. You want your kits to survive, don't you?" Asked Moonpaw. Fawncloud groaned, shoaving them away "they will be Rainstars kin. They might even remind you of him." Fawncloud nodded slowly. "Then you need to eat these. You want Rainstars kin to survive?" Fawncloud had heard enough, she obeidiently lapped up the herbs. BIrdtail spoke from where she watched her kits, Willowkit and Poplarkit played "I'll watch her for you, Moonpaw. I'll tell you if she gets worse. Moonpaw nodded and smiled, happy for the help. She trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and gulped down a thrush. Moonpaw walked over to the waterfall pool and sat down to her meal. She finished and lay back to sleep.

Amberpaw jumped. She was sitting on the overhang that sheltered the Apprentices den, eating a shrew. The barrier of brush that blocked the camp entrance rustled. Snowwhisker appeared, followed by Silverwing. "Snowstar! Snowstar!" Redstripe yowled. Ravenpelt and sparrowfoot joined the cry, soon the entire clan had taken up the cry, welcoming their new leader.

Snowstar jumped up on the fallen log. It was time to appoint the new deputy. He hardly had to think about his choice. "It is moonhigh. It's time to appoint the new deputy of Skyclan." He paused. "I say this before Starclan, so that they may here and approve my choice." He looked over the heads of his clanmates, "Stormheart will be the new deputy of Skyclan." Stormheart looked up in surprise "Wait. _Me? _Are you sure?" Snowstar nodded. "I'm sure"


	7. Of Rescues and Kits

Chapter 7: Of Rescues and Kits

Smokepaw pushed through the leaves. He walked among the trees by himself, just thinking. What would happen if Mapletail or Stormheart went to the battle. What it if one of them didn't come back. What if neither of them came back. Smokepaw shivered. He didn't want to imagine that.

Smokepaw didn't realize he had crossed the skyclan scent markers, set far below on the ground. He was wandering in uncharted territory. He caught sight of a misty gray she-cat wandering in the forest alone. She had no scent of any of the clans. A rogue, he thought. He sniffed again, realizing he was no longer on Skyclan territory. Still, he figured, it can't hurt to meet her. He dropped from the tree. The slender she-cat hissed and backed away, snarling. "Who are you and what do you want?" she hissed, startled. Smokepaw backed up. "I just saw you here and wanted to say hi." He stammered. "You thought wrong. This is my territory. You stupid clan cats think your so great, barging in wherever you please." She growled. "Back off." She swiped at his ear, cutting a nick in the soft flesh. Smokepaw felt hot blood run down his fur. He was wrong, he thought. It _could_ hurt. "Whats your name?" He asked. "I'm Mist. Get off my territory." She answered aggressivly He turned to leave, the hissing she-cat still on his mind.

"May all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" Snowstar yowled. It was just before dawn. He gave the clan a moment to assemble beneath him. "It is time to leave for the thunderclan camp. we seek only to free our prisoners, not attack the camp or anything else. This will be mainly a stealth mission. But if challenged, we won't say no to a fight, right?" the crowd below him echoed back a chorus of agreement. "Stormheart, you will lead Featherpelt, Poppystripe, Nightclaw, and Redstripe. Silverwing, you go too. You can bet they'll be injured cats. Nightclaw and Poppystripe, take your apprentices." Dawnpaw and Amberpaw looked at each other excitedly. "They'll want the experience, you might need smaller cats to get in places where warriors can't. but they're to be kept out of he fighting, if any." Dawnpaw and Amberpaw lept down from where they sat above the apprentices den. The battle patrol gathered near the entrance to camp. with a flick of his tail, they were led off by Stormheart.

The patrol of cats crept through the trees towards snakerocks. Stormheart lifted his tail. The cats stopped. Dawnpaw and Amberpaw looked over Snakerocks. The entrance to the cave was guarded by five warriors! The skyclan cats gathered around Stormheart in a circle. "what do we do now?" Redstripe asked the deputy. "We attack. But quietly. Drop from the trees over snakerocks. Everybody cat choose one warrior. "What about us?" Amberpaw asked bravely. "You two will go and fetch the prisoners." Amberpaw flicked her tail happily. "There will be a lot of warriors down their. Thunderclan and Skyclan. Take all of them. Lead them out around the cats, though. Espiacely if theres fighting. They'll all be half-starved and weak, if I know Windclan." He looked around all the cats. "Lets go." The warriors slipped towards the cave entrance and fanned out. Dawnpaw and Amberpaw slipped as close as the could to the cave without falling out of a tree or being spotted. Silverwing waited in the trees, ready to treat any injuries. All the cats settled. The guards looked up, but passed it off as birds. They turned their attention back to the cave. Stormheart gave the signal. The warriors jumped and landed on their cats. any yowls were cut off by faces being slammed into the sandy dirt. Amberpaw flicked her tail towards Dawnpaw. They lept onto the ground and slipped, unseen, into the cave

Dawnpaw led the way. It smelt of sickness and crowfood. Amberpaw wrinkled her nose. "Who's there?" A weak voice called from the shadows. Dawnpaw jumped. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Cloverpelt!" "Dawnpaw?" She answered again. "Dawnpaw? Is that you?" Another voice called. "Ashclaw!" Amberpaw yowled. "Amberpaw, is that you?" This time it was Gingerblaze. The two apprentices continued their greetings like this, and would have gone on longer but Milkeye, a Thunderclan she-cat, spoke up "Well? Are you getting us out or what? Or have you come to share tongues with your clanmates. "Oh. Right. This way, everybody." Cloverpelt trotted up to Amberpaw. "Thank you so much. I was so worried you would never come for us." She said, still weak, but obviously much less miserable. "Did all the cats make it?" Dawnpaw asked, worried. Cloverpelt shook her head. "A thunderclan apprentice, Frostypaw, died of his wounds just after we got here. It gets worse, though." She looked at Dawnpaw. "Rainstar is dead. He died trying to escape." Amberpaw nodded. "We heard. Rainstar came to Moonpaw in a dream. He showed where you were being held prisoner." She said "Oh. Good. I was dreading having to tell the clan that." Amberpaw and Dawnpaw hit the light. The cats behind her stopped and blinked. Stormtail saw them from where he had a light grey tabby pinned down by her neck, muzzle in the dirt. "Hurry and get them to camp. We'll catch up later!" he yowled. "Okay. Amberpaw, you go to the back of the group to look out for stragglers. I'll lead them to the camp." Dawnpaw told her sister. Silverwing leapt from the trees and started weaving among the cats. "Cloverpelt, do you know why Stonestar wanted to keep you there?" Dawnpaw Cloverpelt nodded. "I overheard him telling Mapleshade, the Windclan deputy, that he needed more warriors if he was to attack the rest of the clans." Dawnpaw nodded. "Dawnpaw, Why are you asking me? Won't Snowwhisker-wait, Snowstar, tell the clan all this?" Dawnpaw nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to hear it firsthand, for one. And I figured it would be easier to relate all this to Snowstar if you had your story strait first." Dawnpaw told her. "Oh. Good idea, I guess." Ashclaw limped up to join his sister and Dawnpaw. "Hi, Dawnpaw." She noticed his hind leg was barely touching the ground. "Your hurt." She said. "Yeah, I noticed. It really, really hurts." He turned, showing them an angy-looking open claw mark on his leg. "Daisytail said it could be infected. She's Thunderclans Medicine cat." Dawnpaw nodded. Ashclaw smiled at her shyly, then dropped back into the crowd behind them. Cloverpelt giggled. Dawnpaw looked at her curiosly. "What?" She questioned her friend. "Didn't you notice?" Cloverpelt looked at her, biting back a laugh. "Ashclaw really likes you!"

Moonpaw sat by the edge of the Waterfall pool, nibbling on a pigeon when Poplarkit came bouncing out of the nursery. "Fawnclouds kits are coming!" He yowled. Moonpaw leapt up, startled. "Now?!" She asked, astounded. She had never helped a queen deliver kits without Silverwing. She hardly even knew what to do. She hurried after Poplarkit. She would have to try.

In the nursery, Fawncloud was well into labor. BIrdtail, Poplarkits mother, wasn't anywhere to be seen. She must be hunting, Moonpaw thought. "Poplarkit, can you find a stick for Fawncloud to bite on? Something nice and sturdy." "where are you going?" He asked "I need to get some herbs" She yowled over her shoulder.

In the herb store, Moonpaw scrambled to remember which herbs Silverwing used for queens in labor. Chervil should help, she remembered and Fennel for pain, and Ragwort to give her strength. She quickly grabbed the ragwort and Chervil, and the last of the Fennel, and hurried back to the nursery.

Fawncloud was pushing hard, BIrdtail at her side, when Moonpaw charged into the nursery. "Okay." She said spitting out the leaves. "Eat these, She said, separating the Chervil and ragwort leaves and pushing them towards the queen. Fawncloud groaned and lapped up the herbs. "You're doing fine, Fawncloud." Moonpaw tried to encourage her. "It'll be over soon" Fawncloud grunted and nodded. Moonpaw set a paw on her belly. "There's three kits in there, at most." As she spoke, Fawncloud yowled in pain. "Here. Try to eat these. They'll help with the pain." Moonpaw nosed the fennal towards the queen. Fawncloud ate it quickly, before the next spasim hit.

Fawncloud had started kitting at dawn, just after Silverwing had left. It was sunhigh now. Moonpaw went back to her patient. The contractions were getting closer together now, and stronger. Moonpaw knew the kits weren't far now. As she thought, her paw on Fawnclouds belly, she felt a ripple pass through her stomach, and a soggy bundle of fur plopped out into the mossy nest. Fawncloud sighed. "Hold on, Fawncloud, theres more to come. Here," she said, handing the first kit to BIrdtail. "Lick, get it breathing." BIrdtail started licking against the lie of the fur to get the kit warm. Moonpaw turned her attention to Fawncloud. The queen yowled in pain again as another massive ripple passed down her body, another tiny kit fell into the moss.

This kit she passed to Willowkit, Poplarkits sister. "Lick it like your mothers doing." She told the kit. "Just one more, Fawncloud, your nearly through." She told the exhausted queen.

Dawnpaw arrived at the camp at the head of the former prisoners to a chorus of cheering. It was just past sunhigh, so the cats of Skyclan were sitting in the clearing or in the trees above. Everyone was excited about the return of the patrol.

in the nursery, Fawnclouds third kit hadn't made an aperance yet, but Moonpaw could tell it was close. She placed a paw on Fawnclouds belly. "Good job Fawncloud," Moonpaw told her. She glanced at the two kits BIrdtail and Willowkit were licking. "Last one, Fawncloud, your doing fine" she told Fawncloud. Another massive ripple heaved through the she-cats body and the third, and final, kit fell into the moss. "That's it. All done now." Fawncloud flopped into the moss just as Silverwing barged in. "Moonpaw! Poplarkit just came and told me that Fawncloud was kitting! It seems like you handled it well, though. Your alright, Fawncloud?" The she-cat nodded, exhausted. "You did very well, Moonpaw." She told her apprentice "What will you name them?" She asked Fawncloud. "This one will be Icekit." Touching a small white tabby tom with her tail. "This one Patchkit." She said, tapping the torteshel and white she-cat "And this one Rainkit." The final kit was light grey. A perfect copy of his father. Moonpaw thought.

Both Dawnpaw and Amberpaw reiceved a heros welcome from all of Skyclan. The rest of the patrol had returned an hour later, pelting through the trees with Windclan warriors in persuit. Everybody ate well that night, in celebration of the missions success.


	8. Good hunting and Good warriors

Chapter 8

Dawnpaw yawned and stretched in her nest in the apprentices den. Poplarpaw rustled in the nest in the other corner of the den. He and Willowpaw had been sleeping in the Apprentices den for moons now. Amberpaw, Smokepaw and herself were nearly ready to be made warriors. Ashclaw was no doubt excited for when she was made a warrior, she could tell he was pining away for her. Dawnpaw wasn't so sure. He was nice enough, she guessed. She pulled herself out of her nest. It was just before dawn. A Sparrow on the fresh-kill pile caught her attention. It was cold, from last night, she thought, but Dawnpaw was starving. She picked it up and went to sit beside the waterfall. "Hey Dawnpaw, come sit by me" it was Gingerblaze. She turned towards him and lay down in the frosty grass. Gingerblaze's warm red pelt pressed into her back. She finished her sparrow and fell asleep.

Amberpaw woke up just after dawn. The apprentice den had a nasty chill that made her want to just crawl back into her moss. She didn't though. Nightclaw told her, Dawnpaw, and Smokepaw to spend the day hunting. He had hinted that they might just be being watched. She heaved herself to her paws and shook the moss from her pelt. Padding outside, she looked across the camp. Dawnpaw was asleep beside Gingerblaze. Ugh. Amberpaw wondered what her sister saw in that arrogant bird-brain. Amberpaw trotted over and nudged her sister awake. "Hunting, come on sleepy." Dawnpaw rolled over and batted at her paw. "Come on! We have to go hunting" "huh- wha? Oh, fine I'm getting up." "Can I come?" Gingerblaze woke up and asked Amberpaw. "Oh… I don't know. Nightclaw told us to go out hunting today, and he hinted that someone might be watching, so I'm not sure." She answered him. She knew he was an arrogant mouse-brain. But Dawnpaw liked him, she could tell, that was enough. He must act different around Dawnpaw, or she didn't know how she liked him.

Smokepaw, Amberpaw, and Dawnpaw ran out into the forest. Dawnpaw glanced from side to side. Every so often, she caught a glimpse of flashes of fur. She knew their mentors were following them.

The three of them arrivied at the Old Cottonwood. Dawnpaw immeidiatly spotted a thrush and stalked toward it through the leaves in the trees and pounced. Hiding it in the leaves, she continued on.

What Amberpaw really needed was a catch like Dawnpaws, an old crow would. She saw a mouse nibbling on some seeds on the ground. She shrugged. Skyclan didn't really eat mice, but no one would turn up their nose at it. Suddenly, a cry high in the sky told Amberpaw of the hawk. She looked up. It was coming for the mouse. Her mouse! She saw Smokepaw stalking a sparrow in the leaves next to her. He caught it, then turned to her. She flicked her tail in the hawks direction, who was now nibbling on the dead mouse. Smokepaw understood instantly. He lept from the tree without a sound. She watched him stalk the hawk carefully. Dawnpaw saw Smokepaw and came at it from the other side. Amberpaw smiled. She hoped Nightclaw was watching. If the three of them caught this, they would be warriors by sunset. She turned her attntion to Smokepaw. He was a tail lenght from the hawk. He signaled to Dawnpaw. They both charged at it. The hawk flapped once and rose above the two apprentices claws. Amberpaw raced to the end of her branch and leapt farther than she thought possible, landing squarely on the birds back, bringing it crashing to the clearing. Dawnpaw and Smokepaw grabbed its wings in their teeth while Amberpaw bit its neck, killing it instantly.

Nightclaw, Poppystripe and Petalwhisker burst from the bushes. "Great catch, Amberpaw!" Poppystripe yowled. "amazing idea! I've never seen anything like that!" Nightclaw nodded. "That was very impressive. You three are more than ready to be made warriors. Gather your prey and head back to camp. I'll speak with Snowstar about your warrior ceremony" Amberpaw gave a little bounce. Warriors at last!

Amberpaw struggled back to camp under the weight of the hawk. Dawnpaw carted a heavy load of two sparrows, a squirrel, and a very young crow. Smokepaw held two thrushes and a small sparrow. They dropped most of them on the fresh kill pile as Dawnpaw took two sparrows to the elders, while Smokepaw brought thrushes to the nursing queens. Amberpaw set the hawk down, as Bluetail bounced over to congratulate her. "Great catch Amberpaw!" He said. "You caught that all on your own?!" "Dawnpaw and Smokepaw helped, though." He shook his head "I bet you did all the work, though." He touched her shoulder with his tail. "You're a great hunter." He bounced away, quick as he had come. Poppystripe walked up to her with Cloverpelt, giggleing. "You'll be so sweet together" She said "What?" Amberpaw asked, surprised "Haven't you noticed? Bluetail's been following you around for moons! He obviously likes you!" She said "Yeah. A lot." Cloverpelt added. They left Amberpaw alone, to think about what she had just heard.

"come forward." Snowstar said. they stood firmly in front of her leader. "These apprentice has trained hard to follow and understand the ways of your noble code. I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Amberpaw, Dawnpaw, and Smokepaw. Do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code?" "I do." Amberpaws eyes shone with determination. "I do." Dawnpaw spoke, her voice full purpose. "I do." Smokepaw said, though his voice wavered, if only ever so slightly. "Amberpaw, From this moment on you will be known as Ambereye. Starclan honors your skill and courage." Ambereye stepped back. "Dawnpaw." He paused "from this moment you will be known as Dawnsky. Starclan honors your kindness and compassion." Dawnsky stepped back beside Ambereye, her eyes gleaming. "Smokepaw," Together they watched their brother step toward Snowstar. "Smokepaw, From this moment on you will be Smoketail. Starclan honors your bravery and strength." The three new warriors beamed at each other. Finaly! "Ambereye! Dawnsky! Smoketail!" Their clanmates cheered for them with their new names. "Come on, Dawnsky, you can sleep by me in the warriors den." Ashclaw walked up. "Okay." Dawnsky trotted away with Ashclaw his tail resting on her shoulder. "Dawnsky has a hard choice ahead of her." Cloverpelt commented, standing beside Ambereye. "Ashclaw and Gingerblaze. She likes them both, I can tell." Ambereye nodded. She didn't envy her sister in the moons to come.

That night her and her littermates sat vigil in the

watch-tree above the skyclan camp. in was a massive oak that towered higher than the other trees in the forest, granting a clear, birds-eye view of the forest. Amberpaw wondered what Moonpaw was doing tonight. She would receive her full name when Silverwing found her ready. Moonpaw had told her it wouldn't be long now. Amberpaw glanced at the moon. tommorow night it would be a half-moon. Moonpaw should receive her full name.


	9. Meeting Mist

Chapter 9: Meeting Mist

**sorry it's so short, next will be longer, promise.**

* * *

Smoketail raced through the trees towards the skyclan border. It was the day after he was made a warrior. He was going to see Mist again. He visited her often now, she seemed so lonely. She was starting to warm up to him, he could tell. He wasn't sure, but he knew he had feelings for her. He just had to figure out what type.

Smoketail crossed the border and arrived at Mist's home on the now-frozen river. Prey would be getting scarcer soon, he knew, espiacely for Mist, without anyone to help her. He knew she wouldn't accept his help, but still, he feared for her. "Mist! Mist, where are you?" he called toward her den in a little hollow under a hanging, tangled willow, right on the river bank. In Greenleaf, the water would come right up to her den walls, and in Newleaf, he knew the water would rise and completely flood her den. She told him she would retreat to a small dirt overhang, much like the apprentices den in camp. Mist emerged from the tangled branches. "Smokepaw!" She yowled, running to meet him. She curled around him, beaming. He couldn't help smiling. "It's Smoketail now." He said, proud to boast about his warrior name. "You were made a warrior! That's great!" just as she had shown him about her life, he had told her about the clans. "I wish I could see your camp, Smoketail. I now I can't, but I'd like to." She said. "I will take you, someday. You could even become a clan cat. They would welcome you." Mist shivered and withdrew. "I'm not good around other cats. I always mess up, say something stupid." She told him. "you got used to me, didn't you?" "Yes, but it was a stretch. Besides, your special. Very special. I don't know what I would do without you." Smoketail didn't know what to say. He stood in the snow, at loss for words. "Come on. Its cold out here. We'll be warmer in my den. She led him into the tangled willow.

In Mist's den, it _was_ very warm. She lay down in the soft feathers and snow she gathered for her nest. "Come on, sit down beside me, Smoketail. I caught some mice this morning, we can share." She stretched over and dug in the snow, uncovering to young mice. She grabbed one and tossed it to Smoketail, and kept one for herself. "I couldn't ever live with your clan, Smoketail. You know that. But you could come and live with me. Together, we could live out here. Together, we would be Smoke and Mist


	10. Moonpaw's name and Dawnsky's question

Chapter 10: Moonpaw's name and Dawnsky's question

Moonpaw kept pace with Silverwing as she ran through the forest in the trees. She was unbeiliavbly excited. Today, she would earn her full clan name! She was happy to be able to see the other Medicine cats too. Darkpool had a new apprentice, Goldpaw. She had introduced him at the last trip to the Moonpool. Moonpaw sniffed the air and stopped, looking down to find Daisytail pelting through the forest, scanning the trees "Daisytail! Up here!" Moonpaw called. Daisytail looked up in the trees, then climbed up to join her. "Hi, Moonpaw. Everything okay?" She nodded "Silverwing'll give me my full name tonight!" "That's great, Moonpaw!" Daisytail and the rest of the Thunderclan cats had returned to their camp after the last gathering, where Stonestar seemed to welcome the refuges. Moonpaw, who had been there, had noticed, that, under the calm, collected, intelligent-seeming leader, was a insanity."How's Rosestar doing?" she asked. "better, since Windclan has backed off, even if just enough to live in their own camp, mainly. They come and go as they please, and Rosestar doesn't bother trying to stop it. I think she's scared Stonestar will take over completely again." She told Moonpaw. "I don't blame her. It must be horrible to have your clan swept right out from under your nose like that. Daisytail nodded. Silverwing lept from the trees at fourtrees. "hello, Snowflower" the sleek white riverclan she-cat flicked her tail in greeting. Daisytail and Moonpaw lept from the trees and caught up with her. "Where's Mossfoot?" Silverwing asked, noticing the old tabby tom wasn't with her this time. "He retired to the elders den two sunrises ago." Snowflower answered simply. "I see." The four she-cats traveled on.

Darkpool trotted from Shadowclan territory next. She shook her pelt out and turned to look at Moonpaw. "You must be reiceving your name tonight." She smiled. The observative she-cat didn't miss a thing. Moonpaw nodded. She saw a shape on the horizon. "There's Sheepfur." She commented. Silverwing nodded. The nervous young tom hurried up to them. "Hi." He said, out of breath. "everythings going well, I hope?" he asked. "Oh, much better now that Windclans backed off. Your doing, I suppose?" She spoke pointedly at Sheepfur. "In part, I suppose." He said, unwilling to volunteer anything more. After traveling for the better part of an hour, they arrived at mothermouth. Moonpaw flopped down on the sun-bleached rock outside the cave to wait for moonhigh.

Moonhigh came, and Moonpaw followed Silverwing and the other Medicine cats down into the tunnel. She had come so many times she nearly knew her way. But she stayed in the back of the group, just in case.

She felt her whiskers twitch as the cave opened up in front of her. A light breeze blew form somewhere in the distance. The medicine cats fanned out around the stone, now a dull pillar of rock, and sat, waiting for the moon. Silverwing stepped forward. "I would like to give my apprentice, Moonpaw, her full clan name." She spoke into the grey darkness. "I bring this apprentice before starclan in the light of the half moon. She had trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and the ways of your noble code. I now commend her to you as a full medicine cat." Silverwing spoke strongly, and Moonpaw wondered if she had done this before. "Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold and protect the ways of the medicine cat's code?" Moonpaw nodded, surer than she had ever been in her life. "then I give you your full name. From this moment on, you will be known as Moonleaf. Starclan honors your kindness and compassion."

Dawnsky slept in her nest in the warriors den until well past sunrise. It was two moons after their warrior ceremony. When she opened her eyes, both Ambereye and Smoketails nests were empty. She padded outside. Ambereye was lying beside Bluetail near the frozen waterwall pool. He was grooming her head gently. She smiled. She knew that Ambereye liked Bluetail, liked him a _lot_. She knew that Bluetail liked her sister, too. She hoped they were happy together. Meanwhile, who she liked and who she didn't was undetermined. Even Dawnsky herself had no clue. She liked Gingerblaze, but she liked Ashclaw too. The question was, which liked her back the most? She couldn't think on her own any more. She went to the medicine den.

Moonleaf was mixing herbs sitting in the dappled snowy light under the willow. There was hardly no snow in the small clearing, making it easier to get around. She walked up beside her sister. "Hello, Dawnsky." The cream-colored she-cat said, looking up. "whats the matter." Moonleaf could see it in her eyes. Something was wrong. "I-I just came to talk to you about… something." She said, trying not to cry. "What is it? You can tell me" Moonpaw said, unsure of what was troubling her sister. "Gingerblaze and Ashclaw. I like both of them, but I have no idea who I should choose!" she said quietly. Ahh, thought Moonleaf. "You're lucky, Moonleaf. You'll never have to decide between two toms who both really like you." She nodded. She never would have to make that decision. "it's all right. Which one do you think likes _you _the most?" Moonleaf questioned her littermate. "I don't know! I thought about that too, but I still can't choose!" she wailed softly. The willow fronds rustled. Dawnsky groaned. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She breathed a sigh of relief at the scent that reached her nose. It was Mapletail. "Moonleaf, Rainkit has a thorn in his paw- what's wrong?" She had spotted Dawnsky, her kit, hunched behind Moonleaf. "She's torn between Gingerblaze and Ashclaw. She really can't choose." Moonleaf told their mother. "Oh, Rainkits thorn can wait, Fawncloud will have it out quickly, anyway." She came to sit on the other side of Dawnsky. "It's all right, sweetheart, you'll come to a decision in the end. Its hard, but when you do decide, you'll find out if you made the right choice very quickly." "I know, but I know I'll break someones heart, even if I choose the right one." Mapletail thought for a long time. When she spoke again, she said "Dawnsky, I knew from the moment you were born that you and your littermates have a destiny. One that you take part of and therefore will not be fulfilled with a certain cat. The cat you must choose must be encouraging to you, standing for you and up for you but not on you or in front of you. You will soon learn the meaning of this." She finished. Moonleaf glanced at her. "Mapletail, you have spoken words worthy of Starclan themselves." "that's a mothers job, isn't it? To spew wisdom from our ears to tail." She laughed as she got up to leave. "Where are you going, Dawnsky?" Moonleaf asked her. "I'm not really sure."


	11. Dawnsky's Answer and Smoketail's Love

Chapter 11: Dawnsky's Answer and Smoketail's Love

Dawnsky sat beside Gingerblaze. It had been half a moon since she visited Moonleaf and Mapletail. Stormheart, the clan deputy, had been thinking about retiring, after his wound from the battle with Windclan didn't heal properly. He had formerly stepped down to the elders den, leaving the deputy position free. "I might like to become deputy one day…" Dawnsky spoke thoughtfully. Gingerblaze looked at her strangely. "Well, when I become leader, I'll be sure to make you mine." He laughed." So you want to be deputy?" she asked. "More than anything. I want to be leader one day, and that's the first step, right? When I'm leader, I'll make every cat in the forest part of one great skyclan! No one would fight over prey or borders, it would be great! And I would be leader of it all! And you would be by my side, helping me rule the forest. If you could ask Snowstar… he really liked your father. Could you tell him to consider me?" He asked "Is that what you plan to do?" she asked "I still might like to be deputy…" "No, Dawnsky. Please don't try. I really want this. _Really _want this. Please just let me." He told her. Dawnsky wondered. "but not standing _on_ you or in front of you" She murmered her mothers advice to herself. Was this what standing on was like? It deffinitly felt like he was trying to stand on her to get to the prize.

Dawnsky, Gingerblaze, Ambereye, Ashclaw, and Ashclaw's apprentice, Poplarpaw, were out on border patrol. They skirted down the Riverclan border when Ambereye stopped, sniffed the air and said "I smell windclan." Gingerblaze looked toward the Riverclan border. "It's coming from their territory." Dawnsky listened closely. She could hear the screeches of fighting cats coming from the riverclan camp! "Theres fighting down there! And I think Riverclan is losing!" She yowled. "Are you sure?" her sister asked. Dawnsky nodded. She knew Ambereye was thinking of going to help Riverclan. Crossing a boundary line was a big deal. If nothing turned out to be wrong, there would be trouble. If something was wrong, and Skyclan went to help, Riverclan would be thankfull. "Alright. Lets go!" the Skyclan patrol charged into enemy territory.

Ambereye and her patrol waded through the river towards Riverclans camp on the island. There was deffinitly fighting in the camp. The patrol climbed on dry land and lept into battle without bothering to shake the water from their pelts

Dawnsky leapt into battle. She sunk her teeth into a bracken-colored tom and pulled him from a Riverclan she-cat. Her fur was so matted with mud and blood she had to study the cat for too long to recognize her. "Briarstar!" She screeched. The Riverclan leader was lying in the mud. Dawnsky grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her into the ferns in the corner of the clearing. She spotted Mossfoot, the former Riverclan medicine cat, and called him over. "She's fine. She's lost a life, but I'll sit with her until she wakes. Thank you for coming, Dawnsky. We still may loose this fight, but not as bad as we would have. Dawnsky nodded, then leapt back into the fighting. She saw Ashclaw struggling with a tawny she-cat. Attacking a black apprentice, she bit into his ear and sent him howling out through the bushes. Dawnsky whirled around. A massive tortheshell tom jumped on her, squashing her flat. Dawnsky didn't miss a beat. She wriggled from under his claws and sprang on him, nipping his shoulder, then jumped away out of reach. Dashing back in, the tom reared on his forepaws, trying to land on her back. Dawnsky ducked under him, shredding his belly with her claws. The tom landed on his side, bleeding heavily. Dawnsky backed up to the edge of the clearing, panting. Her leg hurt terribly, she realized the tom had clawed her. Gingerblaze appeared in front of her, just as she was preparing to fling herself back into the fray. "Don't go back into the fight, Dawnsky," He told her "your hurt. You should go back to camp." She shook her head "Your hurt too." A powerful white tom growled and charged them. Gingerblaze whirled, snarling. "Don't touch her." He slashed the cat on the face and he backed into the fight. "I can fight my own battles, Gingerblaze" she told him, getting mad. "NO. go back, Dawnsky! Don't keep fighting!" Ashclaw stopped beside her, tired and bloody. "Let her fight, Gingerblaze." He said. "No. She won't be able to keep up!" Dawnsky snarled. "Let her Fight, Gingerblaze." Ashclaw snarled. "No!" Ashclaw lashed out at Gingerblaze, slashing his muzzle. He fell, yowling. "Come on. Lets win this thing" Ashclaw told her. Dawnsky nodded, and they leapt back into the fight.

The battle ended as the last of windclan retreated. Dawnsky looked over the clearing. The Riverclan cats were huddled in the reeds at the edges of the clearing. She shivered. This attack was merely to strike fear in the Riverclan cats. Skyclan must be next. Dawnsky flopped down next to Ashclaw. "he must be encouraging to you, standing for you and up for you, but not on you or in front of you" she mumbled her mothers words under her breath. Gingerblaze had stood in front of her today, trying to protect her. He had proved that he could stand on her for his ambition, as well. Today, Ashfur had stood up for her by taking on Gingerblaze. She smiled. She Liked Ashfur much more than Gingerblaze. "Ashfur" She started "let me guess. You want to thank me for how amazingly I handled that idiot bully, Gingerblaze. You wondered what you ever saw in him, and want to admit that you loved me since we were kits." Dawnsky looked at him strangely. "Dead on." Ashclaw seemed surprised. "You mean, really?" She nodded. "I don't know what I saw in that loser. I like you, Ashclaw. I think I might love you." And there, under the ferns of the Riverclan camp, Ashclaw licked her head gently, they settled in for the night together. Their first night as mates.


End file.
